Creature of the Night
by SailorEevee
Summary: Werewolves, beings of moonlight and shadow. Is it truly capable within them to love? One Silver Fang Garou has been given that chance. With a suspicious friend and a secret sept on his tail, can he save the one he loves and keep himself alive? *Ch 4 up!*
1. Silver Fang

A/N: Here I go again. Starting a new fic without finishing an old one. Oh well.. it is to laugh. Anyway, it's time for my usual background and intro to the fic. If anyone's read or played Werewolf: the Apocolypse, this is based on that idea, with my favorite Chosen Children and couple (If you've kept up with me, you'll know what that one is.)   
  
Here are some terms for ya so you understand this better than I understood my first WTA book: Garou- the species of werewolves. Lupus- regular wolf form. Hominid- Human form. Garou can be born either as humans, wolves, or.. Crinos- Battle shape. Furry humans with wolf heads, tails, and claws. If a human sees a Garou in Crinos, they suffer the Delirium, causing them to get so scared they forget about what they saw. Metis- A child of the forbidden love between Garou. They are sometimes deformed and their natural form is the Crinos. Hispo- Prehistoric Dire wolf form. A very large wolf. Glabro-Neanderthal type ape man. Strongest form. Silver fangs, Shadow Lords, Bone Gnawers, etc...-Tribes within the Garou. The Wyrm-the great world serpent. Trying to harm Gaia, the world spirit. Garou fight against the Wyrm and its creatures.  
  
Hope that was enough terms for you! And by the way, White Wolf publishing owns WTA, not me, and Toei owns digimon unfortunately. So enjoy and don't forget to review, or I will command Minimoose to gently chew on your head until you are sad. =^_^=  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Silver Fang  
  
"AWROOOOOOOOOOOUU!" A fierce howl rang out through Tokyo. The people in the city shivered and hurried home. These noises had been going on for months now, and animal control had wrung their hands. The story was that a pack of wolves had been transplanted to Japan to go to a zoo. Everyone knew that wasn't true, for the zoo had no wish for such animals, but they used that story anyway. It was far nicer than the other rumor going around. One of werewolves.  
  
I couldn't believe what gullible fools these people are sometimes. They follow each other like herds of sheep, never trying to think for themselves. I'm sure if some mass suicide cult started, the population would die out just because they wanted to follow the crowd. They also want to be "normal", so they stick to their little story about wolves in a zoo, even though a newborn baby could tell that wasn't a wolf howl.   
  
Of course, that's the reason I'm up in the mountains at this time of night. I could practically feel the Wyrm creature under my claws, feeling the adrenaline rush in the heat of battle and the hot blood awakening my senses. I live for the fight. Since my first change, I had never lost that feeling. It's almost like being high, or as close as you can come without a drug. Thanks to the rush, I've been sober since I changed. But that's another story.  
  
A chatter stops me dead in my tracks. Humans? Now? At this time of night? I quickly shifted to my far less agile human form, and slowly walked, as if hiking or looking for plants. I can't let someone catch me before I kill the evil here. My honor would be compromised, and I'll lose my reputation.   
  
"Yamato! Hey ! Are you night hiking too?" A very familiar voice called out to me. A few seconds after, a bushy brown haired goggle-boy and one of his bushy haired goggle boy friends jogged over. "Hey Tai." I answered, not sounding too happy. Tai, as usual, didn't notice. He smiled and introduced me to his friend. I can't even remember his name, that's how utterly not interested I was. "What club are you hiking with Yamato?" Tai asked, his mischievous little boy eyes glittering. " I'm just hiking by myself. I'm looking for some interesting erm...plants. For Izzy." I lied. "Izzy is just stuck on his laptop all day, so he's too lazy to find stuff himself." Tai explained to his friend. "Yeah." I agreed. "So, what else are you up to lately?" He asked. I got a little defensive, and simply said. "Isn't your club leaving this area Tai? Maybe you should go catch up." He shook his head and smiled. " I have a map. I thought you might need some help." I shook my head, desperately trying to get rid of him. "Tai, I really..." It was too late. Goggle boys one and two were already digging around for plants. A lump formed in my throat. What if the Wyrm beast found me before I could sense it in this form? I would be in deep trouble, and so would Tai.  
  
A scream just ahead alerted me before the deafening howl called again. "Was that the club? What's going on?" Tai cried, jumping up in fear. I shook my head and started heading toward the noise. Tai or not, I was going to have to fight this thing. My hand touched the hilt of my fang dagger as I turned the corner. A scene of destruction met my eyes. Blood was everywhere, as well as a few mangled parts of human bodies. Tai, who had followed me, stopped short, freezing in fear and confusion. "Yamato, we should get out of here." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder to pull me back. I shrugged it off and kept going. He continued to follow, defying all common sense as he refused to leave without me. After the fifth time he tried to turn me away, I turned on him and grabbed his hand. "I know what I'm doing. You should go." I hissed under my breath. The fool didn't leave, but instead kept following me.  
  
The Wyrm beast stepped out into the moonlight, chewing on what seemed to be a human leg bone. It was a horrible visage, all oily black fur and pale, sickly eyes. Tai barely held back a scream, but still he stayed. One has to give him credit for staying. He and I were lucky however. This beast was not very powerful. I made up my mind in that instant, charging toward the beast and letting lose a yell that quickly became a howl as I changed to Crinos. The beast met me as my fang dagger bit into its mockery of skin. We both cried out into the night, claws and blades flashing and dripping with blood. The adrenaline came to me then, and it seemed as if I was invincible. The beast screamed for all it was worth, but it didn't have a chance. My dagger shone red as it sliced through the thing's spine, allowing the beast one last angry scream before it went limp.  
  
Tai huddled in the corner, overwhelmed and paranoid at the fight of these monsters. I could see he was entering the Delirium, but he gathered up the courage he was famed for one single question. "Ya...Yamato?" He asked, before he froze in fear. I licked the blood off my blade and sheathed it. The blood on my spotless white fur was quickly cleaned off, and I changed back wearily to human form. As I lifted Tai, ready to take him home, I noticed one very important thing. Where was his friend?   
  
"Nice job Silver Fang." The voice came from the boy I knew as Tai's friend. He laughed, and changed to a Crinos a little shorter than I was, with reddish brown fur. "I am Hidden Dusk, Bone Gnawer fosterling of the resident sept here, the Sept of the Winter Mountain. I have been asked to escort you to our leader." I knew the Sept of the Winter Mountain. A very powerful Shadow Lord sept, they had been rumored to be making a perfect weapon against the Wyrm. As I said before, I don't take much stock in rumor, but the fact that Shadow Lords were inviting me, a member of their rival tribe the Silver Fangs, into their home center, their caern, was intriguing.   
  
"May I take this boy home first? He's an old friend of mine, and I don't want him to be here all night." I said. Hidden Dusk nodded, and I turned to leave. "What is your name Silver Fang?" He called out to me. I called back " Winter's Heart." I used my Garou handle. There was no way I trusted this boy with my true name, especially if he was from a sept of Shadow Lords. "I will call you when it is time." He said, and he disappeared into the night.   
  
I wandered the streets and alleys of Tokyo, trying not to get into a fight, or to be seen by the drunks and stoners on the main ways. I crept up to a window at Tai's and unceremoniously dropped the unconscious boy in. I desperately hoped that the stories of the Delirium were true, and he would not remember. But knowing Tai, I was afraid to find out. Leaving him, I made my way back to the foot of the mountains to wait. I sat in my Lupus form for warmth, feeling my body beg for sleep. It was finally near moonset when the summoning howl came. I went up the trail and met Hidden Dusk, also in Lupus form. He led me to a large cave in the mountain, hidden by large patches of thorny scrub protecting it from human entrance. "Come" Hidden Dusk said, and he flanked me inside the cave.  
  
"So this is the Silver Fang that killed the Wyrm beast?" A loud growling voice said. A dark gray Lupus came up to me, and I bowed my tail in submission. The Shadow Lord laughed and changed to human. "It's nice to know some Silver Fangs know their place." The older man laughed. I held back my rage and quietly said, "I like to show proper respect to the protector of the caern." The Shadow Lord looked at me and laughed again, leading me into a circle of his sept-mates. "Greetings Winter's Heart." He said, suddenly looking far more serious. "I am Raker of the Wyrm, and this is my sept and my caern. You have killed a troublesome Wyrm-beast in our territory, and for that we are thankful." I nodded, accepting his grudgingly given praise. "Please honor us by staying with us for as long as you are here." He said, watching me carefully. I nodded again, happy that I had found myself a place to stay. Even Shadow lords could not ruin my mood.  
  
A soft touch behind me made me jump. I turned around to see a very pale skinned human the same age as me. He nodded once in greeting and said, "Welcome to the sept of the Winter Mountain. I am Ken, would you like to see your assigned space?" I smiled a little, accepting the offer and trying to make him seem more comfortable. He showed no reaction, and Hidden Dusk quietly whispered, "He's Raker of the Wyrm's whelp. As soon as he makes his first change, Raker is sure he will be one of the most powerful Garou. We believe that the later the first change is, the more powerful the Garou."   
  
"I see." I said, wishing Hidden Dusk to tell me more, but I was led away. Ken was very exotic looking. Black hair with natural blue highlights, deep violet eyes, and skin like he had never seen the sun. He also was very solemn and quiet, nothing like his father. I tried to start a conversation, but he simply kept going. I shook my head and followed. I just hoped no one was going to be spying on me 24-7. My tribe and the Shadow Lords aren't really getting along. Hopefully I won't be caught in the crossfire. 


	2. Shadow Lord

A/N: Thank yous go out to reviewers, especially Kurokitsumon who pointed out one of those details that I forgot. O_o I'd like to note that this story might miss a few details (like that one) because I don't have a good reference available to me at the moment, and I'm relatively new to this universe. Also, this Shadow Lord sept is somewhat unusual for western or eastern Garou, and that can be taken into account. I appreciate you all telling me what I'm missing. The relationship between the Shadow lord sept and the eastern shapeshifters will be made clearer probably within the next chapters. And one more important point: this story is going to be shonen ai. I'm sorry if this goes against canon, or if anyone is upset by this choice, but that is what I want to make it. Again, thank you for reviewing!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Shadow Lord  
  
"Wake up Silver Fang." The harsh command broke the hazy cloud on my half-asleep state. I used my typical ruse of growling and rolling over, but the voice growled back, just as insistent. "What?" I asked roughly, glaring blearily into the brown eyes of Hidden Dusk. "A rep from the Beast Courts just showed up again to haggle Rakes-the-Wyrm. He thought you might want to see."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just a sec." I said, slowly getting up and stretching. I had heard of the Beast Courts before, but not with great detail. I was somewhat uninformed, being a relatively young Garou, but perhaps this would be interesting. I could hear a soft voice coming from the main part of the caern, probably a Stargazer acting as messenger boy. I knew Shadow Lords, and I knew that Rakes-the-Wyrm was not going to take this Stargazer for very long. My own tribe probably wouldn't either.  
  
As Hidden Dusk and I came closer, I could make out words from the soft voice of the Stargazer. ".. And stop trying to kill the Kitsune when they come by hunting. That is unacceptable. In truth, they are just barely allowing you on their land, not the other way around. They feel you should go back home to the west, and I feel the same. You purpose would be better handled there." The Stargazer said, calmly looking into the eyes of Rakes- the-Wyrm. "Tell the fox-folk not to fear," said Rakes-the-Wyrm, "We will be gone from their lands when I am finished with my business here." The Stargazer shook his head and replied, "That is not soon enough, I fear. They have claimed that you have broken many rules that they have set, including staying here as long as you have. This caern is rightfully theirs." Rakes-the-Wyrm growled at this and carefully made his words between his teeth. "Stargazer, why I have tolerated you and your Fera here I do not know. Get out of my sight." The Stargazer simply looked at the angry Shadow Lord. "It is not your caern. It is not your home. Why you came here, I do not know, and why you stay I do not know. Something is happening within this pack that could destroy us all. I will not be around to catch your fall, and neither will the other Fera." He said quietly, and left.  
  
Rakes-the-Wyrm shook himself, as if the Stargazer's presence had contaminated him. "You see what I must deal with," He said to me, "Constantly people complaining. If your Lord would send more of you, I could beat back those weaklings, and finish my business." I shook my head. "My Lord would never send you aid. I'm only here to kill the Wyrm-beast and to visit home. Not to help you." I heard Hidden Dusk hold his breath. I'm sure Rakes-the-Wyrm has killed for less then that. I was not afraid to receive his judgement. He glared at me, but did not strike. "I am waiting for my son's first change." He said roughly. "He will be strong, a warrior to fight the Wyrm, I'm sure of it." I shot a glance at Ken. His pale fingers clenched the wall, and he kept his head down. What kind of subjugation did this cub receive under his father? Rakes-the-Wyrm noticed my glance and summoned Ken to him. "The foolish shifters have no idea what power will appear with my son. I am saving them from sure destruction! Why cannot they see that!" Rakes-the-Wyrm cried out passionately. Ken showed no response, as if he had been trained to stand there.  
  
"I will do as you wish father." He said softly, as he slowly stepped away from the circle of Garou that had formed around us. I noticed that no one was watching me, so I followed the dark boy. I agreed with the Stargazer. Something was going on, and I wanted, no. needed to find out. "Do you follow me for a reason, Silver Fang?" Ken asked suddenly, stunning me. Even with Garou senses, I was sure he couldn't sense me. I sighed and answered, "Since you sensed me, I suppose. I'd like to know what's going on." "Are you going to notify your tribe? Get us killed or captured?"  
  
"Now you've really got my interest. This is something big, isn't it?" I said. Ken stared at me for a moment, his deep violet eyes searching for something to say. He turned his head away, chewing on his lip. I pressed the question, grabbing the boy's chin and turning his head towards me. He froze for a moment, then pushed my hand away. "You should go. Nothing's going on. Leave this place." He said, speeding up his pace. He was shaking, nervous with a secret. I had never seen a Garou (or human for that matter) act in such a way. "I cannot leave if this is going to affect the Garou." I said, and Ken stopped and turned towards me. "Why do you care? Why me? There are plenty of others that you could ask, that you could beg. What makes me so open-looking?!" He cursed at me. I tried to keep my rage from building up. Killing him would serve no purpose. " You look like it affects you the most. I'm trying to help you." I said calmly. He looked at me and snarled, "I don't want your help. Find some other helpless sap to be a traitor of his family." He started walking again, leaving me behind. I would not leave, not before I knew. Something in his eyes told me what I needed to know. He was a lost kid who needed help. I'd be damned if I was going to leave without giving it to him.  
  
I left the caern that day, to check on Tai and to finish what I had originally come here to do, before the Wyrm-beast had caught my interest. The streets of Tokyo were crowded, even in Odaiba. I passed people I knew, buildings I had frequented and stores I had shopped. I didn't realize I had missed home so much. Soon after my First Change, I had left home for the Americas, knowing that my tribe was not meant for the east. My uncle on my mother's side was from France, and I'm pretty sure that's where the Garou blood came from. Silver Fangs are not welcome in the east after all. I had just got back, wanting to visit my family and old friends, when the scent of the Wyrm beast hit me. Now that that was over, I needed to finish what I came for. My father was expecting me anyway. First, though, I had to check on Tai.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Yagami. I wanted to know if Tai was in." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Yamato! I heard you were out of town. Are you back to stay or to visit?" she asked, her infectious smile touching me as well. "Visit, I'm afraid." I replied as she ushered me in. "Tai hasn't been feeling too well, but as long as you don't mind you can go in. I'm sure you could make him feel better." She said as I went into his room.  
  
"Arigato." I stepped over the piles of dirty laundry and soccer jerseys to get to Tai's bed. He was laying there, reading a comic book. I smiled a little and asked, "Hey Tai. Are you okay? You had a pretty nasty fall last night." He jumped at the sound of my voice and sat up. "Fall? What fall?" He asked, scratching his head. My heart almost stopped. "The fall.last night...you hit your head really bad." I lied, watching his face. He just stared at me. "I didn't fall. I saw you.and some animal.and." He stopped, staring at me again with fear and confusion in his eyes. I almost fainted. He entered the Delirium! My mind was screaming at me. Everything I had learned, everything I had thought was true was unavoidably false in the face of Taichi Yagami. "You and Daisuke changed into monsters! What.what are you?" He whispered, still staring at me like I had three heads. I tried again to reassure him. "You must have been dreaming Tai..." "It was no dream!" He interrupted, " I want to know what's going on! What are you, and why do you look like my best friend?!"  
  
"I am Yamato. Same as always. Nothing's going on, Tai." I said, my voice straining from the effort to keep calm. How did he remember? "No. No. No. You were a giant wolf-headed monster. I saw you." He said, backing away from me. I stepped forward, trying desperately to calm the terrified human, but instead he tackled me, shoving me up against the wall. "Tell me what and who you are." He hissed, his hands on my throat. I groaned inwardly and one thought became clear in my mind. I am in deep shit. 


	3. Black Spiral Dancer

A/N: Yay! I finally got to see Frontier! Even though Disney botched it, (in my opinion) it's still nice to see Digimon that isn't Tamers. Anyway, here's the next chapter, if my computer will let me upload it.  
  
Chapter 3: Black Spiral Dancer  
  
"Tai, please!" I cried, trying to pull his hands from my throat without resorting to deadly Garou strength. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself from hurting him. "Tell me what you are," he said, "and I might let you go." My fruitless struggles slowing, I reluctantly said, "I'm a werewolf." Tai immediately pushed me harder against the wall, triumph in his eyes. "I knew it! What did you do to Yamato?" I forced a breath and tried to explain without revealing too much. " I swear.Tai, it's me. I promise." Tai backed of slightly, the triumph dying down to a flame of confusion. "But.how, why.I don't understand. If its really you, then why haven't you killed me yet? Isn't that what monsters. werewolves do?" I shook my head, taking advantage of his loosening grip to slide away. "It's too complicated, Tai. I'm not a monster. I don't kill people unless I have to and I don't change by the full moon." Tai stared at me, confused. "So, you can be a wolf-man whenever you want?" I lowered my eyes. "You shouldn't have seen that. You should have forgotten. I don't know what went wrong, but something's different about you." Tai smiled then, releasing me totally from his suspicion. "So, you're not going to kill me?" I smiled too. "No, I promise you will not wake up a werewolf tomorrow. It doesn't work that way anyway." I got up then, priorities pulling at my attention. Tai got up too and opened the door. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, so you must promise not to tell anyone. Got it?" I said, staring straight into his eyes. He nodded, matching my stare. "I promise. I won't condemn a friend."  
  
The caern was busy when I found my way back. Groups of Shadow Lords were everywhere, talking in quieted voices and glancing at me every once in a while. I wandered around the groups, trying to figure out what was going on, but they were afraid of me, and revealed nothing. Suddenly I was grabbed and spun around. I shifted to Crinos, ready to rip the face of whoever did it. Rakes-the-Wyrm looked at my reflexes and laughed. "Trying to kill me, Silver Fang?" I relaxed slightly. "I couldn't do that. Too many others." Rakes-the-Wyrm laughed again. " I sent Hidden Dusk to find you. I figured you might want to know what's got the caern in such a rush."  
  
"I would appreciate it."  
  
"Don't think you're entitled to anything, Silver Fang. White fur and pure blood mean nothing here."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"The Wyrm's power is too great. I have felt Gaia's command for my son. The ceremony is tonight."  
  
"Ceremony?"  
  
"I have gathered the power of a Black Spiral Dancer in this medallion I will use it to give my son power. We will use the Wyrm's own weapons against it!" He cried, the Shadow Lords next to him howling with his cry. I was dumbstruck. The substance of a Black Spiral Dancer? Give it to Ken? Use it as a weapon? He was mad! "I cannot allow you to do this. There's no way anyone could control that, especially not an unchanged stick of a kid!" I cried, only drawing a smirk from Rakes-the-Wyrm's now Crinos shaped lips. "He is my son, and I shall do as I wish. Besides, you're no older than he is; why are you that much better?" His smirk turned to a snarl, and snarling Crinos and Hispo Shadow Lords immediately surrounded me. Hidden Dusk stood near the back, looking nervous. I snapped at him, but was pushed back by one of the Shadow Lords. "Does Ken know you're doing this, or are you forcing him?" Rakes-the-Wyrm sniffed, "Of course not. He knows his destiny."  
  
"His destiny or his doom?"  
  
"That's enough. Gag him and tie him up by the rock circle. I want him to watch."  
  
"And then what will you do to him?" asked a new voice. Ken slid out of the shadows, violet eyes shining in the moonlight. "Please don't kill him, father. He has done nothing wrong."  
  
"I thought he was bothering you. I heard him talking." Rakes-the-Wyrm said, glaring at me. "He has done nothing wrong, Father. Let him go." Ken insisted. Rakes-the-Wyrm snarled and pushed him against the wall. I heard the crack of a rib against the stone. " You will do this, and he will watch. Never let me catch you defending a Silver Fang whelp again!" He roared, watching the blood run from a scrape on Ken's chest. The dark haired boy slumped against the wall, breathing hard. I winced; wishing desperately that the gag tying my muzzle closed would break. However, Rakes- the-Wyrm was no fool. It was too strong, even for me to break. Ken hissed as he got up, but his father showed no emotion. Instead he cuffed Ken and took him outside. My guard followed, dragging me along. They had done this before, as I tried switching to other shapes with no result. The guard could hold on to me in any shape.  
  
They tied me on a rock jutting from the top of the mountain. I was in Crinos, ready to fight if the chance presented itself. The Shadow Lords grouped around the rock platform. I even saw a fox peeking though the bushes. It saw me and shook its head before leaving. "Even the Kitsune have come to watch." I whispered to myself. The Garou nearest to me growled and I stayed silent. Rakes-the-Wyrm stood strongly on the platform, holding up a black crystal medallion. Ken stood next to him, looking far less thrilled. The Garou howled, a long, challenging howl towards the Wyrm. I growled under the gag, challenging the howl with my own.  
  
"My warriors! This is what we have suffered for! All the fighting with the Wyrm, the bitching from the Fera and Stargazers, the sickness and fear, this is what that was all for! My son shall win the war for all Garou, but we shall be the highest of all! Even the Silver Fang will fall before us, as we have seen!" He pointed to me, starting a rippling laugh from all the Shadow Lords. Ken did not laugh. He walked forward, straining his voice to rise over his father's. "Please! I do not want this." All noise stopped. The Garou were shocked, including the pack leader. Ken continued, "My heart has found a voice. I feel something coming from that medallion, something evil. I may be unchanged, but I can tell what is right, and this is not. Its poison has worked into your hearts, as it did with mine.at least until this Silver Fang broke it from me. He told me he could protect me, something no one had ever told me before. I was afraid, but as I thought, the fog cleared from my eyes. My mind, my heart, my soul told me he was right. I refuse to take the medallion."  
  
Rakes-the-Wyrm howled, rage and hatred for me burning in his eyes. I howled as he tore the bloody ropes from my arms and legs. "You will take it, and you will kill the Silver Fang first!" He lashed out at Ken, pinning him to the platform. He howled, "For all Garou!" and broke the medallion over Ken's struggling form. Black surged from the medallion, forming around ken. I shuddered as a bloodcurdling scream rose from the black form. Suddenly a far more human cry sounded. "Yamato! I'm coming to help, hold on!"  
  
"Taichi? No, run away!" I tried to scream past the gag, but my mouth wouldn't open. Rakes-the-Wyrm laughed. " A human trying to rescue a Garou? He shall be killed as well. You have no more help, Yamato." He laughed as he hissed out my name. His mad eyes turned toward the growing darkness, almost glowing when two baleful red eyes appeared. 


	4. What is a Monster?

Chapter 4: All is decided: What is a monster?  
  
The darkness bust, dissipating in Luna's shining light. Rakes-the- Wyrm growled low in his throat, the sound rising until it was almost a hiss. The other Lords did the same, bringing me a thought. They had all gone Wyrm mad! I got up off the stone, trying to back away from the nightmare. However, the Lords surrounded me and prevented me from leaving. They didn't attack, but instead kept giving that long low hiss sound. Suddenly A great roar sounded from the remnants of the darkness. It rose, forming a shape resembling a Crinos form Garou, with piercing red eyes. So unlike the boy buried deep inside the blackness. The creature staggered forward, and Rakes-the-Wyrm came before it. He started making a speech, trying to honor the thing, but it growled a warning. The Shadow Lords balked, not expecting that. With a wild howl, the thing that had been Rakes- the-Wyrm's son had thrown him against one of the rocks. The rock became red with his blood.  
  
Rakes-the-Wyrm screamed then, a horrible sound. Garou don't scream. "M...my son.wha.." The great black beast then devoured his father, never pausing to mourn. The Shadow lords did something then that had never been done by Garou before. They ran, trying desperately to escape the jaws of death. I stood, shaking, watching it all. Not one of them survived. Then the beast turned itself to me, eyes flashing. I backed away, only to find it came forward. I could see it would not let me escape. I almost grabbed my fang dagger when I heard a voice coming up the rocks. "Yamato, hold on!" Taichi, the stupid goggle boy that he was, climbed over the hill and came face to face with the black creature. His legs shook and his eyes were as wide as I had ever seen, but he stood his ground. "Tai! Get out of here!" I cried, trying to get his attention. I jumped at the creature, slashing down the smoky black of its back. It howled and turned on me, leaving Tai to fall to his knees.  
  
It proceeded to jump at me, making use of its ample claws and teeth. I couldn't avoid it; it was just too fast. I was covered in blood and very tired. The thing just stared at me. I was dead, my life was over, and it wasn't fair. Tai just watched, horror and sadness creeping into his eyes when he had realized the inevitable. My fang dagger dropped from my hand as I lost the strength t hold it. As my lifeblood dripped away I shifted to Homid. My heart cried with broken promises and unforgiven mistakes. I searched for something to say, but could only come up with one. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised." I whispered. "Do whatever your hate wishes with me, I'm a lost cause." I dropped to my knees then, feeling the Garou vigor inside of me burning, trying to save my life. However, the wounds burned just as deeply, and caused the burning of my will to cease. I sat there, waiting to die.  
  
"NO!" I heard someone cy, and the black mockery doubled over. It started attacking itself, biting and slashing while trying to block. Suddenly the blackness twisted into two forms. One was the same black creature, but the other looked.normal. It was a panting, bloody black Crinos Garou. The creature howled, and truly became what it always had been, a mad Garou, a Black Spiral Dancer. It jumped upon the other Garou, but the other fought back, digging its own claws in. A heavy rain had started, washing away my blood and the blood of the black Crinos. The Black Spiral Dancer howled then, something inside itself tearing it apart. I could see Taichi through my red-rimmed vision, hurling rocks at it, distracting it enough so that the black Garou had torn its heart. The Black Spiral Dancer screamed once, then dissipated into the rain. The night turned quiet, except for my ragged breathing, and Tai's fearful gasps.  
  
"Hold on a little longer.we have to get to a hospital." The black Crinos hacked next to me. Scratches on his arms and chest bled freely, as did my own wounds. "Normaly these would heal," I said, "but that thing was a part of something pure evil." "I could tell." He said, then growled a little. The rain ran into his wounds, making them sting. "You did fufill your promise though..." He gasped, then his form shifted into a pale, dark- haired figure I knew so well. "Shit! Ken!" I cried, wrapping my arms around the pained boy. His first change.yet under such bad circumstances.a horrible memory. I held him in the rain, the cold seeping into my clothing and skin. "Come on." I said, trying to rise. I was too weak. The blood was still seeping and sapping my strength. Ken managed a weak laugh. "Don't try to be too heroic. I don't want you to die trying to take me to a hospital." I sank to the wet stone again. He pushed himself to me and pushed up against me. "You saved my life. Thank you." I said, holding his long slender hand. He said nothing, but curled even closer. I looked at him then, his face shining white in the moonlight, and his eyes so deep and beautiful, and I leaned close and kissed him gently.  
  
He didn't respond, and I thought I had frightened him. But he also looked at me and kissed, this time harder. We did that, until we were lying in the rain, blood mixing on the stone, kissing and holding each other as if the world was going to end. I had never felt so.complete. The Garou taboo against two Garou relationships and the human taboo against same-sex relationships rang in my head only briefly. How could I worry about such things when I felt wholly that this was right? Since there would not be a Metis created from this, the Garou didn't matter, and I never cared about human taboos anyway. There was only me, and Ken, and the rain.  
  
"Yamato.Yamato.wake up kid." I heard, breaking trough the hazy fog blanketing my mind. My eyes focused on just white light. "Where am I? Where's ken? What's going on!!" I jumped, sitting bolt upright. Then the sensations came of a warm bed and people hovering over me: my dad, a doctor, and a few nurses. "Nice to see you back with us." My dad said in a gruff but happy tone. The doctor felt my forehead and pulled back the blankets. The scratches on my body were bandaged, and there was no other sign of the fight. "That must have been some dog that bit you son," the doctor said, "these are some nasty cuts. However, I think you're going to be okay. Your friends going to be okay too." He turned to leave, taking the nurses with him, probably to check on Ken. My dad smiled and sat down next to the bed. "I was afraid you were gonna die," he said, "when you didn't show up yesterday, I was worried. I didn't know you were fighting something else. You need to take better care of yourself." I laughed. "Dad, I can't avoid this."  
  
"I know. Don't those cuts usually heal?"  
  
"Not these."  
  
"Oh. That kid who brought you guys in. Isn't he a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how, but he watched the whole fight without fainting."  
  
"Huh. I can't even do that. Is he like me?"  
  
"Kinfolk? I don't think so.but then, who knows about Tai." A nurse came in then. "A Mister Albrecht is hear to see you. Is he a visitor?" She said. My dad got up and nodded, leaving the roon with the nurse. She let King Albrecht in. He was a large white haired man, still wearing the band that signified his leadership of the Silver Fangs. He looked and me and grunted. "You did alright Yamato. You realize I've been getting glares from the hengeyokai around here. You better appreciate that I came out here to see you." I nodded. "Yes sir." King Albrecht looked pleased, and sat down. "That Shadow Lord that came in with you. Where did he come from?" "A destroyed sept, sir." "Around here?" "They were a strange group." "Hmm.does he have a pack of any sort?" "No sir, and he's just a whelp." "Heh .you've got yourself a partner cub. I need you to keep an eye on him for me. He's stronger than he looks." "I'll do it. Did you look into his background?" "Yeah. The Stargazer told me he was a Theurge." Albrecht got up and excused himself. I was left alone. I summoned my strength and left the room, creeping down the hallway to Ken's. I watched his sleeping form for a while, then quietly said, "We're partners now. Lucky us huh?" His breathing changed, and he whispered " Very lucky." He took my hand, and we kissed again, speaking of many more to come.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished a fic, and I did it in a reasonable amount of time! Anyway, I think I'm going to make this a series. One person from each season will be a member of this pack, making four. None will have a relationship like these two have, but I figure it will be interesting just the same. Please review, don't flame, watch Digimon, look for the sequel, and support Yamaken!! 


End file.
